


Perda temporária

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Angst, Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, Episode Related, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: De certa forma, Alex se sentia como se tivesse sido assassinada.





	Perda temporária

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temporary loss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009463) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #019 - home (lar).

De certa forma, Alex se sentia como se tivesse sido assassinada. Ela perdeu tudo, seu lar, seu trabalho, sua família, seus amigos. Era temporário, é claro, era isso que seguia dizendo para si mesma. Seu assassino em potencial seria encontrado e levado à justiça, mesmo se isso levasse anos, e não meses. Tempo demais, de qualquer forma. Seu único conforto era que as pessoas que mais importavam para ela sabiam da verdade. Ela tinha que perder a Olivia, e Olivia tinha que a perder, ela estaria longe por tempo demais, mas ao menos Olivia sabia que ela não estava morta.


End file.
